The present invention relates to a book organizer, and more particularly to a cloth book organizer, which can be hung on the wall to hold books in good order, or folded up into a handy manner convenient for carrying with the hand.
A variety of racks and cabinets are commercially available for holding books, clothes, writing materials, sports accessories, personal items, etc. When a big number of things are stored in a rack or cabinet, storage items must be properly classified so that any particular storage item can quickly be identified. FIG. 1 illustrates a regular bookcase for holding books. This structure of bookcase occupies much installation space. Further, this structure of bookcase is not collapsible, and cannot be conveniently carried with the hand.